This invention relates to an entertainment game based principally upon a battle of tanks or equivalent pieces, in which each participant plays with a determined number of tanks, equal for each one, and must undertake to eliminate the rest of his opponents from the board. For purposes of better interpretation of the mechanics of the game, there is taken as an example (non-limiting) the case for two participants with one tank each.